


Beloved

by parallelanprincess



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Dark, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Faybelle recruits Hopper for the darkside, Flirting, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Romance, World Domination, Yandere, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faybelle and Hopper were never expected to become a couple. Faybelle thinks it's time they ruined a few more expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

Faybelle paced around the pond for the tenth time. The fairy was beginning to grow impatient. She spent most of the morning waiting for him to arrive. Cheerhexing practice started in less than two hours. Just because bookball season ended didn't mean she was going to let the squad get sloppy. Nina was already skipping practice to help Rosabella with her Environmental Club. Who cared about trees anyway? Ever After had six different magical forests for crying out loud!

Faybelle's wings fluttered in agitation. Standing around was making her back stiff. A few aerial maneuvers would help pass the time. She took to the sky. She did a few backward somersaults letting her wings guide her. Then she used the nearby trees to launch herself into the air. The branches helped her gain a bit more momentum. There wasn't a significant change in how high or far she glided. Putting all her weight on her heels proved impractical when wearing stilletos.

The last thing Faybelle needed was a trip to the Glass Slipper. The customer service was absymal. Ashlynn usually spent her shift hexting Hunter and making googly eyes at her MirrorPhone. The princess swooned and sighed instead of helping her clientele. Faybelle banned Hunter from being at the bottom of the pyramid. Ashlynn showed up to practice one day and the squad came tumbling down. They spent the rest of practice trying to get untangled from Holly's hair.

“Sweet moves!” a voice cried when Faybelle landed.

Time to get the show started. Today was the day Faybelle Thorn took what she wanted without letting anything get in her way.

“Hello there, Hopper. What brings such a handsome prince such as yourself all the way out here?” Faybelle asked sweetly. She tried to adapt Apple's overly sugary tone. Boys were suckers for a sweet voice and a pretty face. Faybelle possessed charm and beauty that far outclassed that blonde goody two-shoes.

“Uh, I hang out here sometimes. My room's pretty much filled with girls watching Daring comb his hair. It's nice to get away, ” Hopper mumbled, flushing crimson.

The Charmings overshadowed everyone, even their closest friends. It wasn't a conscious effort. They possessed some kind of animal magnetism that drew admirers like moths to a flame. Faybelle strongly suspected it was the result of glamour magic gone horribly right. Being that attractive wasn't natural. Compared to the oldest Charming, Hopper was average. A slight build, curly red hair, and pale skin dotted with freckles. Hopper didn't have a heroic legacy looming over him like an omnipresent shadow. No reputation to uphold, no stupid destiny to follow, just five and a half feet of pure royal hotness.

“Shame those airheads can't see what a catch you are,” Faybelle cooed as she stepped closer to him.

“Those freckles of yours are positively divine. And don't get me started on those curls.”

Hopper tripped over a tree root as he tried to put distance between himself and Faybelle. His crown fell off and rolled towards Faybelle. She picked it up and dusted off the dirt. It fit nicely over her ponytail.

“How do I look?”

There was a soft _poof!_ A pink cloud that smelled of water lilies filled the clearing. Where Hopper Croaking II once laid was now a small frog with a bow tie. Ever After's biggest open secret was that cursed royalty passed down their afflictions to their children. Briar's narcolepsy, Ashlynn's clothing transformations, and Holly's rapid hair growth. Headmaster Grimm claimed it was further proof that their very existence depended on following their stories. The miserable old fool acted like a talented sorcerer yet he didn't know a thing about real dark magic. He opted to lock off Wonderland when he realized that the Evil Queen's curse was way out of his skill set.

“My fairest lady, you are the picture of perfection. Your hair glimmers like starlight given tangible form. Your eyes, deep like the fathomless ocean. My heart has become ensnared in your thorns. To gaze upon such majesty is a sacred honor. What services do you require from me, fair maiden?” Hopper said.

“You're quite the charmer. Warts or not, you have a way with words.”

Faybelle scooped Hopper off the ground. Best not to step on her new pet project. Hopper was definitely a fixer-upper. A few weeks with her and together they could rule the school with an iron fist.

“How about the two of us hook up and cause a little chaos?”

Hopper blinked, one eye opening and closing at a time. He ran a webbed hand across his chin in contemplation.

“Madam, that is a fine offer. Alas! I fear our love is not to be. While you are an alluring enchantress, I am a prince. We are worlds apart. Not even my affection would be able to bridge that which separates us,” he said.

Faybelle tightened her hand around Hopper. She threw him against a tree. The impact caused him to shift back into his human form. The ground around them began to shake violently. The clear sky became engulfed in dark storm clouds. Streaks of lightning flashed in the distance.

“ _ **Are you saying that**_ _**I'm not as good as some stupid princess?**_ ” Faybelle's voiced boom and adapted a demonic echo.

Raven might have been the most powerful girl in school but Faybelle was the most unstable. Prone to fits of pure rage and magic, everyone tended to stay on her good side. Most princes found it unbecoming for a young woman. Hopper wasn't most princes. He thought it was kind of hot. She had all the fury and power everything feared Raven possessed. Not to mention that creepy voice was wicked cool.

“N-no,” Hopper stuttered. “I never had a.... girlfriend. I don't know what to do. You're the head cheerhexer and I'm just a frog. ”

The ground stopped shaking. The sky remained overcast.

“Don't be stupid. You're one of the only people at this dumb school I don't actively hate. Who cares if you're a frog half the time.”

“But what does a boyfriend do? Daring says-”

“Carry my things, tell me how perfect I am, and never ever cheat on me. And above all else never, ever take relationship advice from a Charming.”

“Okay...Should I take you on a date or something now?,” Hopper asked. Faybelle used her magic to get him onto his feet. The blue energy made his skin tickle. He supposed he would get accustomed to it eventually.

“Now we go to cheerhexing practice before my squad bails. Oh, I can't wait to show you off. Everyone's going to be so jealous. ”

Faybelle practically skipped out the forest. She heard Hopper shuffling behind her. It was official, she had her very own royal boyfriend. Operation Lilypad was a success. Mother was going to be so proud. She didn't even have to break out the love potion.

Word soon spread around campus that Faybelle Thorn and Hopper Croakington were dating. Blondie covered the topic extensively on her MirrorCast show _Just Right._ The socialite had several theories on Ever After High's latest couple. Faybelle wanted to dethrone Daring and Apple as the school's power couple. Hopper was helping her create a new cheerhexing routine. A love spell was not out of the question. Despite Blondie's extensive investigative skills, she constantly hit roadblocks. Faybelle refused to be interviewed and Hopper turned into a frog whenever Blondie put the camera on him.

The pair quickly settled into a familiar routine. Hopper waited for Faybelle outside of the General Villainy classroom. The moment he saw Mr. Badwolf, Hopper disappeared into a pink cloud. Faybelle levitated her beau to keep him from being crushed by the exiting junior villains. She placed him on her shoulder as he recited a heartfelt speech about Faybelle saving his life. At Beanstalk Bakery Hopper bought Faybelle a cupcake fairy-ccino with extra foam and blue sprinkles. He patiently listened to her complain about Raven's refusal to accept her destiny and Mr. Badwolf's shedding.

“He said my laugh wasn't evil, just 'mildly spiteful.' I have never been mild in my entire life!” Faybelle said, pounding a fist on the table.

Hopper merely nodded. He knew from experience letting Faybelle rant for a few minutes was better than trying to console her. She didn't want feedback or suggestions, she only wanted sometime to let her speak without interruption. It went against everything Hopper learned in Advanced Wooing. Damsels were supposed to sit quietly and listen to your heroic exploits. Damsels laughed at your bad jokes and swooned over you. Luckily if Faybelle was ever in distress she could rescue herself, he sure wouldn't be much help.

“Faybelle, d-do you think I'm brave?” Hopper asked.

“Duh! You're the bravest, hottest boy in Ever After. Obviously.”

Faybelle sipped on her fairy-ccino. Some of the foam got stuck on the side of her lip. Hopper took off his handkerchief and wiped it away. Hopper loved touching her face. Her fairy heritage made her skin smooth as silk and sparkle in the sunlight. Whenever Faybelle got angry it took on a reptile texture and her eyes glowed menacingly. She looked like a cute, angry lizard.

“Professor Knight doesn't think so. He says I'm failing Hero Training,” Hopper said.

“Kill him,” Faybelle said nonchalantly. 

“Murder is not allowed. We talked about this.”

Hopper had quickly learned that Faybelle's favored method of problem solving was drastic measures. Granted without her trademark bluntness he'd still be single. When she took over her mother's role Faybelle was going to sow death and destruction. As they sat on the Well of Wonder one fateful night, she whispered her dream was to outdo the Evil Queen. To do something so shocking that all the worlds took notice. Hopper had gripped her hand tightly and swore to help her.

Faybelle wanted to be noticed. She wanted to be feared and loved all at once. She had the power to change everything. Raven and Headmaster Grimm weren't going to stop her. Why would they? Faybelle was only one fairy with delusions of grandeur. Underestimated and ignored.

He understood perfectly.

Hopper chose to abdicate his throne after they graduated. His father's disappointment wouldn't be a new development. Choosing your own destiny meant going against everything society told you to be. Hopper was going to follow Faybelle down into the darkness.

“Ugh. Fine. Next time you guys have class outside I'll come cheer you on!”

Faybelle jumped on the table and began chanting.

_Hopper! Hopper!_

_Skilled with a blade!_

_Make the teacher raise his grade!_  

Hopper smiled. It wasn't cheating. Faybelle was just really good at convincing people to do her bidding. 

“I love you, Faybelle.”

“I know.”

 

 


End file.
